livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiaites
LiveWar is comprised of several groups of members. Those wishing to enter LiveWar, are Initiates, these initiates, are alot like people joinging a new organization, The Newbies. the term Initiates reffers to their initiative to volunteer to join LiveWar. LiveWar is a Profit based Organization which intsructs through positive reinforcement the values of Loyalty, Honor, Family, and Generosity. It also teaches members how to remain phsyically fit and play outdoors, rather than suck into Television and video games. Stages of Entry The Stages of entry are a simple proccess in which a "Civi", Civilian chooses to Initiate themselves into the program. (For a nominal fee of course). The Stages to become a full flegdged member of Livewar are as follows: Initiate Entry Program This program is the entry testing in which Initiates must pass with the minimum required grade to proceed. This Program has two direct results of becoming members; immediate, and delayed entry. Immediate Entry is classified as, if you pass your entry exam and a Team picks you right away, you skip the Academy Stage and become a member right away. The Delayed Entry program is known as The LiveWar Academy, through this long and ardous process, the trainees transfer from Initiate to Student, and from Student to Member. Student Program The student program is the 7 year journey through the LiveWar Academy, upon exit of, the completed trainee is now considered a membr, at this stage they can choose to Apply for team Level Entry, or take on a once only option of becoming a Prestige Class. This Option only comes once and last about as long as the Academy does as well. It is not required, or even recommneded, but it given as an option for those who wish to pursue higher learning. Team Entry Program Team entry, is the one of the hardest tests of LiveWar, you are an official member upon graduation, but cannot collect rewards and benefits unless you are a member of a Team. Members must fill out the respective team entry forms, and then take the Team Entry test, which varies fom tema to team. Some teams, only require that you pass the Livewar Entry program again, with better results than previously, other require both the entry program again, and a more challenging task. Ie: the Black Team Requires a Fear Test be passed to gain entry. Alumni Warrior Program The final level of LiveWar membership is the stage just before LiveWar Government, members join into the Alumni Program ann may come back as Instructors for newer stages of Initiates, and Students. These members are not paid for their services, but have their membership fees waved entirely. LiveWar Government The Last level of membership is that of LiveWar Government, becoming part of the machine that writes the rules, plans the events and makes the whole show run. These members rarely ever participate in any of the events anymore as they are so busy planning them, yet not all members here are complete sticks in the mud, Members can join the LiveWar Police Force, or the LiveWar Army, where in they begin another long journey to reach yet another title and accomplishment to add to the resumes.